The invention in general relates to either retreading or building new tires utilizing pre-formed blank tread strips at elevated temperatures and pre-built tire carcasses or casings, and in particular relates to a method and apparatus whereby the advanced temperature of the pre-formed tread material can be utilized to assist in the overall cure of the tread in a retreading situation and the tread and the tire in a new tire situation, with the method and apparatus making it possible to more or less continuously form and cure tires.